


New Girl

by basketcase1880



Series: Taggart: The Musical [16]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: F/M, High School, Song Inspired, Tattoo, rocker!Robbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketcase1880/pseuds/basketcase1880
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie writes a song about the new girl he met the previous Friday at a house party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this over on fanfiction.net as part of a series called 30 Days of Songs but I got terrible flames so I took the series down and edited it and posted it as a stand alone.  
> Can you guess what the song is?

Monday morning came and the whole school was buzzing about Robbie's party on Friday night. As usual, it was amazing, but it was the new girl that accompanied one of Robbie's close friends everyone was talking about.

No one knew her, but everyone wanted to be her friend. She was the most exciting thing to happen to the area in a long time. Because of this, Robbie was determined that she was going to be his girl. He was already working on a song about her.

"Hey, Robbie," Stuart, the friend who introduced the mysterious girl to them, greeted as he sat down at the table next to Robbie at lunch. "What are you so busy doing?"

Robbie just nodded his head in greeting as he acknowledged his friend's arrival. Barely raising his head from his notebook, and muttered 'song'. Stuart just nodded in response and began to eat his lunch. He knew not to disturb Robbie when he was song writing.

Ten more minutes passed by of Stuart trying to sneak a peek at what Robbie was writing, but the brunette knew his friend well and was able to hide his notebook. Then, all of a sudden, Robbie grabbed up his guitar and began strumming a few chords. Soon, the singing began.

**She's got a lip ring and 5 colours in her hair,**   
**Not into fashion but I love the clothes she wears,**   
**Her tattoo's always hidden by her underwear.**   
**She don't care.**

Soon, a small crowd was gathered around the outdoor table Robbie and Stuart were sitting at and they began whispering. They all had an idea who Robbie was singing about, but they didn't want to say anything and distract Robbie. They enjoyed his impromptu performances every now and then, so they just left him to it.

Stuart also smiled. He knew something had clicked between Robbie and Jackie at the party on Friday. She was the best cousin Stuart had and he knew things between her and Robbie would be good. He just needed to get her to the table so she could hear Robbie's song. So, he decided to text her.

**Everybody wants to know her name,**   
**I threw a house party and she came**   
**Everyone asked me**   
**Who the hell is she?**   
**That weirdo with 5 colours in her hair.**

Jackie was sitting in the tree she loved when she got a text through from Stuart. She laughed when she saw he was begging her to come over to his table, that there was something she had to see. So, she jumped down out of her tree and made her way over.

Getting nearer, she could see a small crowd, so she worried and rushed over in case something had happened to Stuart. She got there just as Robbie started out on the second verse.

**She's just a loner with a sexy attitude,**   
**I'd like to phone her cos she puts me in the mood.**   
**The rumours spreading round that she cooks in the nude.**   
**But she don't care, she don't care.**   
**Everybody wants to know her name,**   
**How does she cope with her new found fame?**   
**Everyone asks me,**   
**Who the hell is she?**   
**That weirdo with 5 colours in her hair.**

Everyone was now staring at her as she made her way to Robbie and stood in front of him. As he sung the last line of the chorus, Jackie stopped him. She loved to hear him sing as Stuart had played her recordings of Robbie, but she wanted to talk to Robbie more.

"Hey, Robbie, I'm Jackie," she introduced as Robbie looked up to her. "I've heard all about you from my dear cousin here and would like to get to know you better. How about we blow off the rest of the day and go and hang out. My dad and brothers are out and won't be home to later."

Robbie hardly gave his thoughts any time to assemble. He just packed up his guitar and took Jackie's hand, leading her over to his car; a black jeep. Rather than head to Jackie's house, he decided to head straight to his. After all, he did have his own annex in the house, they wouldn't be disturbed.

* * *

"You've got a great voice, Robbie," Jackie whispered as she leaned into Robbie as they sat on his sofa. "Stuarty's played me a load of your recordings. I can sing a bit too."

"Really?" Robbie said as he grasped Jackie's hips. "We should do a duet some time. Shake things up at lunch sometimes."

"Great idea," Jackie agreed. "Now, tell me about your song. How do you know about my tat, and do I really put you in the mood?"

"Yeah, you do put me in the mood," Robbie moaned as he thrust his hips up to meet Jackie's as she was straddling him. "And as for your tattoo, I saw it on Friday, your skirt slipped just that bit too much and I saw you have a tattoo. I couldn't really make it out, though."

"It's a love heart with wings," Jackie muttered. "And it has the initials J and R inside the heart for Jackie Reid."

"Or Jackie and Robbie, or Jackie Ross," Robbie replied as he kissed her. "I think your tattoo is very you. Just like the hair and the lip ring."

Jackie just kissed Robbie really hard. He really felt something for this woman and he was really going to work at things with her.

He didn't care what people thought of Jackie, just like she didn't care. If people thought that she was a weirdo, that was okay with him.

After all, she wasn't just a weirdo, she was his weirdo.

**Author's Note:**

> Five Colours in her Hair by McFly


End file.
